


Creative Impulses

by Kindness



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindness/pseuds/Kindness
Summary: "So. You have kind of a thing for leather, don't you?"





	Creative Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/472424.html?thread=29468008#t29468008). Finally getting around to transferring my handful of LJ-only fics to AO3, in the Year of Our Lord 2018.
> 
> Prompt: _Top Gun roleplay_

"So. You have kind of a thing for leather, don't you?" she observes, after they have sex that night. They're lying in her bed facing one another, and she's propped up on one arm watching him. And sliding a foot up his calf, though you wouldn't know it from her expression. She's quite the multitasking little minx.

She's also still wearing the jacket – open – and nothing else. Shawn closes his eyes for a minute and thinks, Jesus, if he ever gets sick of this psychic detective racket, the next step will be directing porn. No – adult cinema. High-quality adult cinema. An epic series. Where all the girls are blonde and badass and they wear nothing but _Top Gun_ jackets.

Although, maybe not, because with any luck Jules will still be in his life, and he somehow thinks she might not believe that his creative impulses had led him there of their own accord and were not to be tampered with.

Maybe he'll consult for a Viagra competitor instead.

She kicks him in the shin, just hard enough that his eyes fly open, as if she knows what he's thinking. "It's creepy when you do that and I'm still here."

"I wasn't – I was thinking – _no_ , actually, I kind of have a thing for... _you_."

Her head falls back when she laughs. The line of her throat is perfect. He wants to lick it, all up and down and –

...That's weird, isn't it.

She sits up and crosses her arms in front of her, and he wonders not for the first time if maybe she's the real psychic. But then all she does is shake her head and go, "Uh, _line_ ," with laughter all through her voice and this look like she's a little charmed anyway, because she's Jules, and he wants to tell her – a lot of things. He wants to tell her a lot of things; what else is new.

But it's early days yet, even though it hardly feels like it after five years of _maybe_ and _wanting_ and, okay, the occasional pathetic bout of jealousy (which we're still keeping under our hats!), so right now it's not about telling things. It's about every second being fucking amazing. It's about being constantly simultaneously impressed and fascinated and turned on and – endeared? Is that a – no, that doesn't sound right.

Well, Gus will know. Later. For now, it's, "No, _not_ a line, and I will prove it," as he sits up, too, and it's reaching for her and peeling her out of the jacket, and, God, the smell of the leather _is_ fantastic, but not half as fantastic as the sight of her bare shoulders emerging from it. Why do they even have jobs?! This, right here, should be all they ever do.

He affects the sexiest alpha-male voice in his arsenal. "I will prove it as many times as I have to, _Detective O'Hara_."

"Oh, yeah?" Even laughing at him, she's very quick when she wants to be. He's on his back almost before he knows it, with her sitting astride his thighs. Once he asked if she could do that move _and_ "line everything up" (that was how he phrased it), but she insisted that it wouldn't work as well as he was imagining.

She leans down over him, so her breasts sway where he couldn't miss them if he tried, and her hair tumbles down like a curtain. When she slides up a little along him, he makes a sound he'll later have to deny ever happened. And – "Shawn?" she purrs, close to his mouth.

 _Oh, God..._ "Yes?"

"Please stop talking to me like we're characters in a porno."


End file.
